Pout
by VivaciousLove
Summary: The life of both Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji together. Each day is different. Each day is a different kind of love.[SasuNeji, YAOI, lime, Oocness, smut, drabbles]
1. Pout

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

A/n: I officially got my myspace to look really nice and smexy! Oh and I'm sugar high on sugar-free gum. Oocness and slight lime or lemon...or whatever it's called.

-

Pout

-

Sasuke had always found himself in the most awkward relationships. First off was Sakura. She was a wee bit possessive and clingy. Other wise, a very nice person.

Naruto. He was blonde, fun and never thought ahead. They never considered 'hanging out' as dating until they had sex for the first time and by that, they had broke up a day later. But they remained friends till the very end of their lives.

Then there was that red headed Gaara. Sasuke was never to speak of that relationship ever again. No, really. Ever. Again.

Next there was Kiba and Temari. Both too rowdy for Sasuke's taste. It was either sand or dog food for lunch.

Later, Sasuke had tried Ino for once. The whole 'Sakura' thing had repeated itself.

And then there was Neji.

Sasuke had thought Neji was this bad ass snob with pretty brunette hair. So, he had decided to ask the genius out for the hell of it since he was too damn sure that the date would suck anyways. But, he had discovered that Neji wasn't such a bad person nor was he an asshole. The Hyuuga was quite nice and was somewhat childish. A very sweet demure(in some cases), and slightly spoiled.

Well actually, Neji had became spoiled after a while Sasuke and him had dated. Neji was well tamed before dating Sasuke.

The brunette was too damn cute for Sasuke to ignore.

"But Sasuke-kuuuuun!!" Neji had whined. He batted his long eye lashes showing more of the all known pale eyes of the notorious Hyuuga clan. Using it for most of the wrong reasons...

The Uchiha twitched.

Neji had his legs in a 'w' formation, while wearing a very kinky French maid outfit. It was inappropriately short, showing more than needed, with lace all around the dress and puffed up sleeves. There were thin black straps attached to his 'knee highs' crawling all the way under the dress. Perfect with glossy stiletto heels. To complete the whole outfit. A little maids hat with his hair in a high pony tail that trailed down to his ass to complement the appearance.

"Please, I just want a little bit! Just a wee bit of here and there I promise!"

_A kiss or two...or more..._

Sasuke could see the little bugger pout his damn lower lip. It was full and pinked to perfection, with a soft looking touch. They were so damn kissable right now, he could've swore he could just take a little taste. Just a bit, promise.

"Neji…I can't…" Sasuke tried to be one with his body, but the body was winning, and fast.

He stared at the aristocratic beauty until he could contain no more. Selfishly pinning the Hyuuga to the ground, he began to kiss the forsaken lips, quickly bruising them after just one harsh suck of the lower lip. He could feel something rising down south, for the both of them as he began to grind himself into the pale skinned Hyuuga who all but did, smirk and let out a soft moan. Sasuke quickly trailed down to Neji's collar bone, giving hot kisses and later hickeys. His hands traveled everywhere, trying to get the Hyuuga out of the damn dress, as well as, getting his own pants off. He could feel throbs and heat as grind his own with Neji's. The process of course, repeated for quite a while.

Frantic movements of removing clothing, and a share of sinful noises. Neighbors could hear the two lovers fucking into a bliss, giving even the common married man something to get hot about. The elderly owner of the apartment, just one floor above Sasuke, had even tuned in to the noise, while others from a afar, held their binoculars from their windows. Watching the whole event.

Pure entertainment.

Sasuke knew he had lost the bet with Naruto that he couldn't help himself if his lover is in a maid uniform asking for some. And he new that by tomorrow, every neighbor that lived in his compound would ask how much of a good time he had given his own boyfriend. Referencing from how loud Neji could be during sex.

Fin.

---

I had to reload this because I found so much errors in this crappy piece I had to changed somethings. Tell me, should I make this into a little drabble?(Like, continue it?) Tell me in the review.


	2. My Bitch

-

My Bitch.

-

Sasuke loves his bitch very much. Obedient, playful and the cutest damn thing in the whole entire universe.(Of course, that overly exaggerated but this is his bitch…) Everyday he tries to keep himself from tackling his bitch right after work but all fails since his bitch is so irresistible.

Slender, sleek and pure breed form. A fall of long luscious brunette hair that smells of wild flowers and apples. Eyes, prettier than pearls and diamonds.

And yet, sometimes caring for such a high class royalty is a pain in the hinder. Asking for more than needed, wanting more than desired. Sasuke never knew loving such a creature would be expensive and back bending. But, totally worth it.

He sat on his living room couch, running his hand though locks of his beloved's hair who rested his head on his lap, staring into complete space--thinking.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you thinking?" His beloved asked innocently. Lifting his head off Sasuke's lap.

"Hmm, nothing Neji-poo. Just thinking of…"

"Thinking of what?"

"How to please my little bitch," Sasuke said smirking.

Neji looked at Sasuke surprised, pulling him down for a deep kiss. Sasuke always gave Neji what he wanted and in a certain way that was unforgettable. He was his bitch.

End.

---

Tah-dah! How do ye like it? Reviews would be taken kindly!


	3. Sasuke chan

-

'Sasuke-chan'

-

As much as Sasuke hated it when people put honorifics at the end of his name, he hated it the most when a person who he doesn't know very well would refer him to, 'Sasuke-chan'. 'Chan' was just too familiar and plain annoying to him. Actually, he hated it when anyone would call him 'Sasuke-chan'. If they did, he would give those famous Uchiha Death Glares, sending a mental shock to the person, literally scaring them. But one day, he knew a certain person would use it on him just to crack him. Break his patience. Break that _little_ nut inside him.

A person very close to him.

A person…that is smiling at him across the kitchen table as he reads the Sunday News Paper.

A person who he calls 'Love'.

…

"Saaaasuke-chaaaan," A certain brunette giggles in his seat as he drinks his coffee.

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitches. "What is it Neji?"

Neji just continues on smiling and at Sasuke, thinking of ways to annoy his boyfriend. And it was working.

"Oh nothing. I just thought we could visit Naruto and Sakura-san today and we'd go out…go to the Town Square…or something Sasuke-chan."

He knew that Neji wasn't the type to call him 'Sasuke-chan'. The little devil(He usually called him 'Angel') probably wanted something.

"Neji, you usually don't suggest these kinds of things…It's more of a Naruto thing. I sense something here," The Uchiha puts down his newspaper and rubs his chin. Neji could only cut back the giggles. "What do you want, Love?" He sighs, telling that he is extremely annoyed.

Getting out of his seat, Neji walks over to Sasuke and and stands next to him. He fiddles with the buttons on his stripped pajama top and looks at the man who never seems to lighten up at times. He smirks mentally, preparing for what he is about to do. The older man sits on top of the Uchiha's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and begins to whisper hotly into the raven haired boy's ear. He swore Neji had licked him. Hands pressed gently onto Neji's back, and on cue, he began to rotate his hips onto his lovers lap. The Uchiha bit back a moan, biting down on his lower lip.

"I want you to go insane _inside_ Sasuke-chan. I want you to fu--"

And before Neji could even think if finishing his sentence, Sasuke immediately pulled Neji in for a hot kiss, the two busy for the rest of the morning.

Owari Da!

--

What did ya think? Reviews will be much appreciated! ;D Sorry for the lack of updates…


	4. Vanity Equals Beauty

-

Vanity Equals Beauty...Not Really.

-

Neji pushed the shower curtains aside as he reached out for a towel to wrap his bare waist with. He wringed his hair, getting as much water out as possible. Not only being the only person in the medium sized bathroom, Neji sat on top of the toilet seat and began to run his hands through his hair.

"Sasuke, you've been in front of the mirror for like, _ever._" Neji dully pointed. Sasuke ignored the remark and concentrated scrubbing his face with a washcloth.

"Neji, this is the price of beauty. It doesn't last long ya know,"

He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, like a little child. He knew very well about beauty. And when it came to it, Sasuke was slightly vain about it.

"Beauty or not, I need the mirror one of these days, hon," Neji stood up, tired of running his hands though his long chocolate coulored hair. He stood next to Sasuke and rested his head in his shoulder. A faint blush on his pale cheeks.

"It doesn't matter how much you spend time on grooming yourself, I wouldn't care. I still…" Neji trailed off, fiddling with his hair instead. Pretending to be much more interested with the spit ends. After a moment of silence, Sasuke finished cleaning his face with the washcloth and patted his skin dry.

"I know Neji." He smiled gently "You can use the mirror, Love." And left the bathroom, retreating to the dresser.

Neji looked at himself for a quick second, closing the door yet, only leaving a little crack open. He changed out of his towel into a pair of pale green stripped short boxer shorts. As he began to put on his shirt, Sasuke flung the door open, only half dressed, blue boxers.

"Sasuke…?" Neji said, confused.

"As random as this sounds love, but have you gained a little bit of weight?"

The brunette furrowed his thin eyebrows and glared at Sasuke. Dropping his shirt onto the tile floor.

"What kind of question is that?!"

Sasuke shifted his eyes for a bit. "I dunno, It's just that I was looking at a picture of us that was taken not too long ago, and you look…a little different,"

Neji couldn't believe what he was hearing. Angry and embarrassed, he wraps his arms around himself, feeling self conscious now. He could feel the heat rising to his face.

"What are you implying Sasuke? That I'm fat now?"

Black onyx eyes travel Neji's body from head to toe. And for some reason, it stopped at around the mid-section and ass.

"Well, you have a an ass, I'll give you that," Sasuke drooled a bit. _Maybe a little weight gain isn't that bad_, Sasuke thought. _Five or couple more pounds isn't that bad. _

Biting his lower lip, Neji began to tear a bit, covering his face with his hands. His thin frame began to shake a little. _Am I really that fat?_

"He-hey! Neji it's not that bad! I'm just saying you looks different baby! Please don't cry!" Sasuke attempted to calm down the crying Hyuuga. But his eyes drifted down the rear end of his lover. The ass was just out there. Poking out slightly of the thin pair of boxers. It looked so round and grab-able, Sasuke wanted to just…

"Aaah…so…round…" Sasuke mumbled, realizing he just said the worse thing at a bad time. And before he could blink, Neji looked at the Uchiha. Tears stopped at their tracks.

"What did you say Sasuke?"

"I…uhm…" Tongue tied at the worst time.

"I'm…round?" The Hyuuga looked down at the floor, silence.

…

…

Cricket.

What the Hell?

"Neji…?" Sasuke nervously smiled. Placing a hand on Neji's shoulders. Feeling cautious and scared.

"WAAAH! UCHIHA SASUKE, YOU ARE THE MEANEST PERSON ON THIS STUPID EARTH YOU FRICKEN JERK!" Neji wailed, running out of the bathroom, with the Uchiha right at his tail.

And for the whole day, Sasuke had a hard time getting_ his _honey back.

Fin.

---

---

Oh my. This goes to show you that you shouldn't say things like that when your lover is uber sensitive about appearances. I had this idea in my mind for while and decided to not let it go to waste :D And, no Neji did not let himself go. He's just a person with a natural round booty. Heheh. Hope ya'll liked it :D reviews much appreciated.


	5. iPod

-

iPod

-

"You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart,

Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star.

Baby cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars,

And that's when You need me there, I'll always share,

Because…"

Neji sang happily to himself as he chopped vegetables, barely hearing the knife cut into the cutting board. It was about five in the evening and Neji usually began cooking dinner at that time, having everything prepared before Sasuke came home from work. It was a usual ritual he began since he moved in with Sasuke and the little ritual never seemed to bore him once he began to cook and turn up his iPod to certain level of max to keep the cooking Hyuuga bored from hearing only the sounds of knifes and water boiling.

Sometimes, Neji would forget what he was doing and just dance in the middle of the kitchen. As silly as the act was, Neji couldn't help himself when a song with good beats came on and walking back and forth from counter to stove seemed a little boring. So, he danced. And if Sasuke were to see the Hyuuga dancing like an insane idiot, the pale eyed man would never ever forgive himself for being caught acting so silly.

"When the sun shines we'll shine together,

Told you I'd be here forever,

Said I'll always be you friend.

Took an oath and I'mma stick it out 'till the end,

Now it's raining more than ever,

Knowing that we'll still have each other,

You can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella,

Ella, Ella eh, eh, eh."

Yet again, the song he sang quite loudly was extremely catchy, Neji began to dance in the middle of the tiled kitchen, moving his hips left and right. Neji wasn't the best dancer, but it was on a decent level of dancing since Hyuuga's usually had ballroom dances once in a while. But, comparing ballroom dances to what he was doing, you might think, he had two lives.

Or he was a part time stripper.

As the Hyuuga swayed his hips back and forth, twirling every so often and singing the 'ella, ella, eh, eh, eh' part of the song, he got back to chopping vegetables and dumping them into a seeping pot of boiling water with spices. Still dancing. Still singing. Cooking was fun. Very fun.

Sasuke arrived home, hearing Neji singing to a song he never heard of before. Sasuke would hear Neji sing sometimes out of nowhere, but that wasn't uncommon, he liked it a lot actually. Before he could even greet the Hyuuga, Sasuke stopped at right at his heels. Hiding behind the kitchen wall. He couldn't believe at the sight he was really seeing. His prude, yet somewhat high sex drive boyfriend was dancing right there before his very eyes. A cute little butt shaking. Some part of Sasuke wanted to maul the older man right onto the floor and molest every inch of him for being so damn adorable and just let the food burn, the other part wanted his boyfriend to think that he just came in and act completely surprised at the whole scene. Watching for few more seconds, the Uchiha decided to do both ways. Act surprised, than maul him down to the floor and molest him. Great idea.

"I'm home Neji," Sasuke greeted, acting out the 'flabbergasted' look and tone, while hiding a sneaky smirk.

The Hyuuga turned, suddenly stopping, looking embarrassed and shaken.

"H-Hi Sasuke! Your home early…" Neji squeaked, not even recognizing his own voice, "I-I-I uhm… You," He removed his iPod quickly and placed it onto of the counter next to him. Now blushing.

"Where you dancing just now?" Sasuke asked, pretending to give off a surprised looked. "Cause if you weren't maybe I'm seeing things…"

Neji flustered, turning his back to Sasuke and began to stir the soup, as if it were much more important. Much more.

"Your probably seeing things baby, I don't da--"

Feeling arms wrap around his thin waist, Neji gasped slightly from the sudden embrace. Sasuke buried his face into the crook of Neji's neck and gently kissed it. And kissed it again and again, beginning to licks and sucks while he was at it. The brunette stopped stirring and settled his arms around Sasuke's, moaning a little. Hands began to slip under the Hyuuga's loose white shirt.

"Sa-Sasuke..Don't--"

"Stop?"

"No, no--"

"No stopping? If you insist," Sasuke said, smirking. He new what Neji was trying to say, he just wanted Neji to think he didn't hear him. Ho-ho, the Uchiha felt a mighty flow inside him. He pulled Neji down to the floor, getting the Hyuuga sprawled onto the floor looking in a great shade of pink. Chocolate locks of hair spread around, and some locks gently placed onto pale shoulders. Eyes looking at Sasuke with some innocents. That type of look Sasuke loved to dearly. He began to remove Neji's top(quite eager), getting it over his head and the Hyuuga's arms raised above his head. Satisfied at the sight, the younger man began to kiss the brunette with hungry kisses, feeling their tongues touch each other. Tasting each other. At the same time, Neji lifted his arms to wrap around Sasuke's neck as they kissed, but the kisses were moving down south and quick. After a while of hot groping, Neji suddenly stopped, letting out pants that Sasuke thought were too damn cute.

"Neji, why'd you stop? I thought you like this…" questioned the young Uchiha who was currently kissing the Hyuuga's chest.

"The food…it's going to burn…Let me…" Neji half moaned. Trying to push off his lover to get to the boiling stew.

"Let it burn. I don't care."

FIN.

---

Everyonesgonecrazy(Widow-chama), I hope you likes this :D I'm sorry if It's not exactly what ya wanted! I'm horrible at lime and lemons so it's not the best. I'm sorry. And the song…well, I've got '_Umbrella'_ stuck in my head and that's the song I pick…so, yeah. Hope ya'll enjoyed it as much as I did writing it for Widow-chama. Read and Review! Ooh, and if you want, you can request a SasuNeji drabble for _**Pout**_. Tell me in the review or look at my profile for more questions. Thank you and please review :D


	6. Mood Swings and All

-

Mood Swings and All

-

Summer was ending and heading into a cool fall season, where all the trees become awfully bear and the warm cool breeze, becomes once again cold. Sasuke sat in his living room couch, watching the tree shed leaves, the window slightly open, letting a light breeze slip into the apartment. Sometimes, Leaves would get into the apartment, making the Uchiha slightly paranoid with the idea of opening the window. But it was a good way to get 'natural' air into the apartment, rather than stuffy with heated air all the time.

As much as Sasuke enjoyed the fall weather and disliked it at the same time, he took joy watching his boyfriend walking back and forth, doing chores. Hearing cute foot steps walking around the house, keeping busy. Neji was kept from doing any missions for a good ten months(Tsunade ordered it), and doing house work did a good job of keeping Neji occupied. The Hyuuga vanished into the bedroom and came back with a sewing basket. Filled with needles, fabric, yarn, string and frills. There was enough in the basket to make a whole project into. And that was Neji's intention. Doing a sewing project. He sat besides Sasuke on the couch, resting his head on the younger ninja's shoulder.

"Your going to make something for the baby, love?" Sasuke asked. Wrapping his arms around Neji and gently snuggling him.

"Yes. I started not too long ago. I'm not very far…" Neji stated as he began to show Sasuke how far he was with his project.

The raven haired man frowned a little. His lover's project was pink and quite frilly. It wasn't a mess or anything like that, but the coulor…and countless frills…and…

"Neji, is the baby a girl or a boy?"

"I'm not sure, but I hope it's a girl. She would look so pretty in this pink dress and a matching laced head band I'm making."

Hearing that, Sasuke wanted to say something back about the clothing and baby. And so he did.

"But, what if the baby is a boy? Than your making all of those pink dresses for no reason,"

"Well than, I hope the baby is a girl than. Do you not want to have a baby girl Sasuke?" The Hyuuga's left eye began to twitch uncontrollably. Sounds a bit angry now…

"I prefer having a baby boy. You know…someone who will continue on the Uchiha clan, someone who would take after his dad." Black eyes twinkled, Uchiha clan pride.

Neji carefully removed the basket off his lap and settled it gently on the table. He stood up, looking at Sasuke with sincere eyes.

"Sasuke, I prefer having a baby girl, someone who wouldn't be so uptight about certain things, a little girl who…Wait, did you say 'look like his dad'? What are you implying Sasuke? You're the 'father' of our relationship?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes bit. "I always assumed I was. Since you seemed so motherly and look like one too. I mean come on, your hair is down to your hips, your clans fighting style is a graceful fighting style, not so brutal looking. And your skin is pale enough to see the slightest bruise on it,"

The brunette, suddenly punched the nearest thing. The nearest thing was Sasuke of course.

"So your saying I look like a woman?! Is that what it is you stupid inconsiderate jerk! Your now saying I look like a woman and you want a baby boy?! I thought you loved me because of me, not because I look like woman! Is that why you decide to have me bare your fucking child and sacrifice everything of my old life because I look like a woman?!" Tears of anger shown. Sasuke began to feel quite guilty.

_I'm beginning to regret what I said…and that punch hurt a lot. _

"Neji…calm down…" Sasuke rubbed his cheek, he felt a bruise coming…

"I don't want to calm fucking down! Now I'm thinking you only love me because I look like a woman and-and-and because I---WAAAH!!!!" The Hyuuga fell to the ground, crying and rubbing his watery eyes and began to hiccup.

"Baby, please don't cry! I love you because of you! Come on now! Please don't cry! If you assume the baby is a girl, than let it be! A girl we shall have! Just don't cry! I love you!" Panicking, Sasuke apologized insanely to his crying boyfriend.

Out of nowhere, Neji stopped crying and blinked. Looking at Sasuke now.

"You love me? And you want the baby to be a girl?"

"Yeeesss," Sasuke exasperated a little. Yet much more relief.

Soon enough, He smiled and hugged Sasuke tightly, who wrapped his arms around Neji's not so thin waist anymore. But still very cute and sexy. After a while, Neji looked at his boyfriend with innocent and clear eyes. Showing his pink lower lip a bit.

"What is it Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm hungry. I want some dried seaweed with caramel and Superman ice cream now. Oooh, with some raw salmon too."

"Okay love. Your moodswings are horrible, you know that?"

"I know, I just hope the baby doesn't pick that up later on. Or my eating habits."

FIN

---

I hope you liked it Hanai-kun. I liked writing this. Neji is just too cute. :D hahah. Oh and if your curious, the baby was a girl. Looked a lot like Sasuke too. And…Neji's food choice…came out of nowhere. I just thought if a combination that seemed quite odd. Neji is like…five or four months preggy. I'm sorry if this doesn't seem mood swingy. :(


End file.
